


Closer

by shinysylver



Series: Managing the Impossible [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's finally able to get it up again and Mickey is excited to make up for lost time. Things don't go exactly the way he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that there are language and attitudes in this fic that are canonical, but potentially offensive.

Mickey had barely made it into the house before he was hit from behind and pressed face first against the wall. 

"What the fuck?" Mickey yelled. His instincts had adrenaline flowing through him, ready to fight, but he reined it in because he recognized the body pressed against him. He would always recognize that body. "What the hell are you doing, Gallagher?"

Ian pressed closer until Mickey felt a hard bulge against his ass. "Making up for lost time."

"Halle-fucking-lujah." Mickey reached a hand back and grabbed Ian's ass, pulling him close enough that he could feel the entire length of Ian's dick against him. He'd missed this. It had been way too long since Ian had gotten hard and no matter how much Mickey liked blowjobs and shit, he liked having Ian's dick in his ass more. Thank fuck he'd gotten off that damn anti-depressant.

Ian pressed an open mouthed kiss to Mickey's jaw and scraped his teeth across the skin.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey's own dick was growing painfully hard against his zipper and he arched his back trying to make enough space between the wall and his body to get at his belt. 

They were so distracted that they didn't see the beer can coming until it hit Mickey on the shoulder, splashing warm beer over both of them. 

"Take that shit somewhere else," Mandy snapped. She was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. "I don't want to watch it."

"Are you sure?" Ian teased. He stepped back from the wall, one arm wrapped around Mickey's waist. 

"Yeah, I'm fucking sure," Mandy replied. "The last thing I want to see is my brother's dick."

Mickey grabbed Ian's arm and started dragging him toward their bedroom. "Then why don't you close your door the next time you fuck somebody? I've never wanted to see your cunt."

"Fuck off," Mandy said. She aimed the remote at the TV and pointedly turned the volume up loud enough to drown out all but the loudest shouts. 

"Gladly," Ian called over his shoulder at her.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Mickey was stripping out of his clothes.

"In a hurry?" Ian asked. The idiot was just standing there, with all of his clothes still on, watching Mickey. 

"Damn right I am." Mickey grabbed the lube off of the nightstand and leaned over the bed practically presenting his ass to Ian. He didn't waste any time pressing one finger into his hole, quickly followed by a second. It burned a little to stretch himself so fast, but that was the way he liked it. "Now get over here and fuck me." 

Ian laughed, but Mickey heard his pants hitting the ground. The chucklehead could laugh all he wanted as long as he got his dick where it belonged. 

Ian ran his hands down Mickey's back and pushed him forward a little. Mickey scrambled up onto all fours on the bed, relieved that Ian followed immediately behind him. Ian's hands were hot on Mickey's ass as he spread him and pressed his dick to Mickey's entrance. The first slide in was slow and stung like hell, but Mickey had a lot of experience taking Ian's dick so he adjusted fast. 

"Fuck you're tight," Ian breathed. "Almost as tight as that time right after you got out of juvie."

Ian's cock brushed against Mickey's prostate almost immediately and all of the pain melted away in a wave of pleasure. Mickey shoved back to meet Ian's next thrust. "There. Harder. Fuck me like you mean it, Gallagher."

Ian answered by grabbing Mickey's hips and pulling him back at a punishing pace that Mickey knew was going to leave bruises on his ass. Each thrust was pounding Ian's dick against his prostate and he felt the familiar tingle that told him this wasn't going to last long. 

Suddenly Ian stopped and pulled out, leaving Mickey feeling empty. "What the hell? Did you come already?"

"No," Ian answered. 

"Then what's the fucking problem?"

"I want to see you," Ian said, his voice soft and tentative.

"You can see my ass," Mickey pointed out. "Isn't that enough?"

"Just turn over," Ian said more confidently. He pushed at Mickey until he rolled over onto his back. 

"Happy now?" Mickey grumbled as he spread his legs wide enough for Ian to settle between them. 

Ian didn't answer, just pushed Mickey's legs forward, exposing Mickey completely, before guiding his dick back into Mickey's entrance with one smooth stroke.

This wasn't the first time that they'd fucked with Mickey on his back, but this _was_ the first time that Ian had been this close to him. He was practically lying on top of Mickey, their faces only inches apart. Before, when they'd used this position, Mickey had stared at the ceiling to avoid looking at Ian and Ian had kept his distance. It had seemed too gay to actually look the guy who was fucking you in the eye, but Mickey figured that ship had long since sailed for him. Still, he felt more exposed like this than he ever had during sex. 

Ian was fucking him slowly, almost gently, and it was strange for Mickey. There was such an intense look in Ian's eyes that Mickey had to close his. It was easier to handle the closeness with his eyes closed and he began to appreciate the feel of Ian body over his. He wrapped his arms around Ian's back, gripping onto his shoulders as Ian moved in him. Mickey preferred sex to be hard and fast, but he had to admit that Ian's abs felt amazing rubbing against his dick with each thrust forward and slow slide back. It was more than enough to bring back the tingle.

Ian kissed him and that was a first too. They'd kissed a lot, but always as foreplay, never during sex. This kiss started off soft, but quickly grew into an aggressive battle of teeth and tongues as Ian sped up his pace to something closer to what Mickey was used to. 

When Ian changed his angle and ground forward just right, he pressed his dick directly against Mickey's prostate. It was enough to push Mickey over the edge and he came in hot streaks against Ian's stomach. He shuddered through the last aftershocks of his orgasm as Ian continued to thrust into him a few more times. Finally, just as Mickey was starting to grow too sensitive, he felt Ian tense up and break the kiss as he thrust forward one last time. 

Mickey opened his eyes just in time to see Ian's face twisted in pleasure. Once Ian's orgasm passed, he slowly pulled out of Mickey and flopped down next to him. Mickey stretched out his legs, wincing at the way his thigh muscle pulled where he'd been shot a few years ago. 

"You okay?" Ian asked as he wiped Mickey's come off of his stomach with the edge of the sheet.

"Of course I'm fucking okay," Mickey said. He grabbed his cigarettes off of the nightstand and lit one up. "I'd be better if your asshole ex hadn't shot me."

Ian rolled his eyes and sat up. He grabbed Mickey's sore thigh and began to knead the muscles. His fingers were like fucking magic and the pain disappeared almost immediately. "You going to need me to massage your ass too?"

"Maybe." Mickey grinned suggestively at Ian and then glanced at his spent dick. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

Ian grabbed the cigarette from Mickey and took a long drag, his free hand still gently rubbing Mickey's thigh. "I missed this."

Mickey took the cigarette back and grabbed Ian's arm, pulling him down next to him. "Me too."

Ian pressed a kiss to the top of Mickey's head. "Nap first and then I'm going to fuck you again."

"You better." Mickey stubbed out the cigarette and curled close to Ian. He rested his head against Ian's shoulder and decided that next time he'd try to keep his eyes open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
